Romper el orgullo
by Rohe
Summary: Aubrey la odia. Odia cómo se entrometió en el grupo que es su vida, odia cómo le coquetea descaradamente a ése tal Jesse. Odia todo lo que representa y lo que dice. Pero sobretodo, odia que Chloe esté enamorada de ella.
1. I

**Romper el orgullo**

 **Por** ** _Rohe._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Femslash (chica/chica); Bechloe.

* * *

 **I**

La odia. Es algo que todos saben y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar. La odia con tanta intensidad que siente la bilis llegar a su garganta, siente que podría golpearla hasta hacerla sangrar. Es la mujer más detestable que conoce, en serio.

Y no entiende.

No entiende por qué todos parecen amarla. Cuando habla, todas se quedan en silencio y la escuchan como si ella fuera una especie de diosa. _Ella_. No entiende por qué todas la defienden cuando ella dice que un vuelco con respecto a la música del grupo sería fantástico. Pues no. Aubrey sí sabe lo que le conviene al grupo, y no ella. No ésa… no ésa _mujer_.


	2. II

**Romper el orgullo**

 **Por** ** _Rohe._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Femslash (chica/chica); Bechloe.

* * *

 **II**

La detesta. La detesta. La detesta.

Y no es, como piensa Amy, porque le está quitando a Chloe e intenta meterse en los pantalones de ****un Treblemaker _._ No. Ella ni siquiera siente celos de la forma en que su mejor amiga la mira, ni en cómo el grupo que es su vida está, prácticamente, cayendo bajo sus embrujos. No, eso no tiene relación con el odio que le profesa.

Pero Aubrey se siente satisfecha, porque al menos, todos se han dado cuenta que nunca será una Bella de verdad. Y eso la tranquiliza en algún modo. Y claro, disfruta en silencio cuando olvida la letra de una canción o se equivoca en la coreografía.


	3. III

**Romper el orgullo**

 **Por _Rohe._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Femslash (chica/chica); Bechloe.

* * *

 **III**

La repudia. La repudia cuando habla y se mueve. A veces nace en ella un instinto animal que quiere que la aplaste contra el suelo hasta que todo en ésa mujer deje de ser perfecto.

Ha encontrado a Chloe llorando. Y eso no tiene perdón de nadie. Su mejor amiga nunca llora. _Nunca_. A veces ve cómo un animalito muere o lee una novela romántica que termina mal y llora durante días, pero esto es diferente. Chloe está llorando de verdad y hace que olvide todo lo demás. Y llora desconsoladamente aferrándose a la almohada como si no hubiera mañana.

Y no lo resiste. Golpea la pared con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos sangran cuando su mejor amiga, _hermana_ y confidente le dice por qué está llorando. Y maldice a _ésa_ con tanto énfasis que cree que la tierra se va abrir y el mismísimo diablo va a aparecer.

Chloe le cuenta que vio a la que arruinó a las Bellas con Jesse tendidos en el césped, riéndose y tocándose. Pero lo peor viene después. Lo peor se presenta cuando su amiga le dice: "He perdido toda esperanza de…" Y calla.

Aubrey puede ser muy poca perceptiva a veces, pero no es tonta. Sabe qué significa. Y aquello se cuela en sus huesos y la deja lívida. Porque Chloe la mira con aquellos enormes, llorosos y cándidos ojos y le está pidiendo su aprobación, pero sólo puede decir:

—Es una perra.


	4. IV

**Romper el orgullo**

 **Por** ** _Rohe._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Femslash (chica/chica); Bechloe.

* * *

 **IV**

La vigila desde la distancia mientras le ayuda a Amy a perfeccionar el coro de la próxima canción. La vigila mientras Chloe revolotea cerca, agitando las pestañas y llamando su atención. Aubrey niega con la cabeza.

¡No puede entenderlo!

¿Qué le ve Chloe? Nunca viste bien, trata de arruinar al grupo, está enredada con ése Jesse. ¿Qué le ven todas las demás? No canta bien, no se aprende las coreografías y es tan… alternativa.

Pero debe admitir que su amiga parece contenta. Feliz, incluso. Sabe que Chloe arregla las coreografías para que ella y ésa mujer estén siempre rozándose los hombros. Hace poco se ha enterado que su amiga la acosó en las duchas para que se presentara a las audiciones. Casi le pone feliz que Chloe esté revitalizada con ésa mujer en el grupo.

Y luego recuerda que la detesta y toda la felicidad se va.


	5. V

**Romper el orgullo**

 **Por** ** _Rohe._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Femslash (chica/chica); Bechloe.

* * *

 **V**

Vale, lo ha intentado. Ha intentado reprimir toda muestra de placer al darse cuenta que Chloe besó a ése horrible espécimen y que Jesse se alejó completamente. Ha intentado reñirlas cuando se miran fijamente por largos minutos dejando en evidencia la tensión sexual que ambas se profesan; ha intentado detenerlas cuando fallan en las coreografías por estar dirigiéndose sonrisitas.

Es que… Chloe tiene una sonrisa tan amplia y los ojos tan brillosos que Aubrey no puede hacer nada. Sigue odiando a _ésa_ a muerte, pero le alegra que mantenga a su mejor amiga feliz y sonriente. Aunque eso no se lo dirá jamás, claro.


	6. VI

**Romper el orgullo**

 **Por** ** _Rohe._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Femslash (chica/chica); Bechloe.

* * *

 **VI**

Ahora que se graduado, Amy es su espía. Le ha pedido explícitamente que vea cómo está Chloe, ya que sabe que su amiga se siente un poco temerosa de quedarse ahí. Bueno, en realidad, Aubrey está temerosa de dejarla ahí con… ésa.

Aún le guarda rencor. Especialmente ahora que se ha hecho cargo de las Bellas. De _su_ grupo de a capela. El que fue su vida entera por tanto tiempo… Aunque también le agradece en las profundidades de su alma que le haya convencido de cambiar las canciones para ganar las nacionales hace años atrás.

No le perdona que le haya robado a su mejor amiga, claro. Eso no se le olvida. No le perdona que la bese, que la abrace y que la escuche porque Aubrey no está para acompañarla. No le perdona que las primeras veces la hiciera llorar por estar intentado meterse en los pantalones del tal Jesse. No le perdona nada.

 _Desgraciada._


	7. VII

**Romper el orgullo**

 **Por** ** _Rohe._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Femslash (chica/chica); Bechloe.

* * *

 **VII**

Se arrepiente. Maldice el día cuando dejó que Chloe cayera bajo los encantos de _ésa_. Le duele el estómago recordar que apoyó a su amiga cuando le pidió su aprobación. _Debería haber dicho que no._

Por ésa razón acepta que es su responsabilidad estar atrapada en un horrible vestidor color melocotón de pie a un lado del altar esperando que ésa horrible mujer atraviese las puertas de la iglesia con un ramo de rosas entre las manos. Chloe está frente al sacerdote con un hermoso vestido de novia aspirando tan profundo que Aubrey cree que va a explotar. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, pero supone que es porque está a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida. Todos lo estarían si fueran a casarse con Beca Mitchell.

Y las puertas se abren y aparece. Pareciera que Chloe está a punto de morir de amor cuando su novia avanza a paso lento por el pasillo usando un vestido blanco que le llega hasta la rodilla. Aubrey piensa que se ve horrible, pero puede distinguir un brillo excepcional al fondo de sus ojos, y está segura que ahí dentro está su mejor amiga.

Suspira más veces de las que puede contar hasta que el sacerdote condena a Chloe a una vida con ésa mujer. La iglesia estalla en aplausos y todos se ponen de pie para celebrar a las recién casadas.

Entonces una revelación tan grande golpea a Aubrey que cree que se caerá del altar. Llega cuando Beca toma las manos de su mejor amiga, elevándolas a la altura de los labios y las besa. Le parece un gesto tan… humilde. La deja boqueando. Y entonces Chloe se ríe y ambas se miran por un largo, como si nadie más existiera.

Se queda en silencio, quieta, hasta que es su turno de a abrazar a su mejor amiga y luego a Beca. Mira a la última de la cabeza a los pies y rodea sus hombros sin tocarla, susurrándole al oído:

—Si la dejas ir, te cortaré la cabeza.

Después todo se calma y pasan a una sencilla pero hermosa recepción que fue organizada por Chloe, claro. Las observa bailar, reír, conversar. Ambas parecen tan felices que no puede hacer nada más que guardar silencio y beber champán.

Quizás no sea tan mala. Está bien, lo entiende. El hecho que su mejor amiga la ame no significa que ella deba quererla.

Pero aún la odia por una razón que no superará jamás: el que dejara que Chloe se haya enamorada de ella.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final! Y por leer, por supuesto. Comenten qué les pareció, ya sea si les gustó o lo odiaron.  
**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


End file.
